In a welding environment (e.g., in a factory environment where welding is performed), many welding power sources and welding helmets may be located at various locations within the welding environment. At any given time, some welding power sources within the welding environment may or may not be used. Similarly, at any given time, some welding helmets within the welding environment may or may not be used. Furthermore, a particular human operator may or may not be wearing a particular welding helmet and may or may not be using a particular welding power source during a welding operation within the welding environment. This can make it difficult for a manager of the welding environment (or other persons within the welding environment responsible for keeping the welding environment up and running) to determine which welding power source is being used by which operator. A more effective way of determining and tracking which operators are using which welding power sources at what times in a welding environment is desired.